


sacred new beginnings

by ragesyndrome



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Gay Twilight, Midnight Sun, Mutual Pining, Pining, absolute dumbasses, edythe is so stupid you guys, what is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragesyndrome/pseuds/ragesyndrome
Summary: twilight, but gay. edythe is an idiot.EDIT october 2020: hi guys i started what was supposed to be a whole twilight rewrite but unfortunately i no longer care and cannot tell when i will again. your support has been genuinely lovely and maybe one day i'll come back to this fic! sorry!!
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	sacred new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> okay i’ve had this idea for months and now with the midnight sun announcement i can’t stop thinking about it. yes i will buy midnight sun when it comes out and yes i will hate it.

If it was possible to be a jock without any interest in sports or even a modicum of physical coordination, then Bella was a jock. This was largely due to her fashion sense, which seemed to consist of layered flannels, poorly-fitted headbands, mom jeans, and a lack of makeup. It was frankly impossible to imagine her in heels.

For someone who exhibited such jock energy, Bella was actually a massive nerd. She was too shy to volunteer answers in class, but her face was always stuck in a book. This may have just been a tactic to hide from everyone, but she did go through the books fast. Last Monday it had been Wuthering Heights. On Wednesday it was The Stand. By this Monday she had been halfway through The Scarlet Letter, which wouldn’t be assigned in English for another two months.

These things, Edythe observed within the first few weeks. “Don’t worry, in a few years you can do all your stalking online,” quipped Alice. “It’ll be much easier.” She had all these visions about something called  _ “insta gram stories _ ”. Edythe didn't know what to make of all that and, frankly, didn’t appreciate the joke.

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she muttered to her sister. She wasn’t  _ stalking _ Bella Swan. That made it sound like she climbed up to the girl’s window to watch her sleep or something. Now that would’ve been creepy.

They were sitting in the cafeteria at the moment, food untouched. Edythe used to worry about things like that - who orders food and then doesn’t eat it? Wouldn’t someone ask questions? At the very least, even if people didn’t jump to the obvious vampire conclusion they might’ve been concerned about teenagers with eating disorders, but people seemed to be less worried about that than they should’ve. Regardless, Forks was used to the strangeness of the Cullens at this point. They were practically invisible to everyone.

Everyone, that is, except Bella Swan, who always sat next to Edythe in Biology, whose clever brown eyes seemed to follow Edythe everywhere, cataloguing her every move.

“Stalking,” she muttered. “She’s stalking  _ me.” _

“Edythe,” said Rosalie, snapping her from her thoughts. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

The downside of being a vampire that could read minds was being bombarded with Rosalie’s (slightly distorted, slightly unkind) thoughts about Bella. She clearly knew exactly what Edythe was mumbling about.

“It’s nothing.” It was times like these, agitated and embarrassed, that Edythe forgot to do human things like breathe and blink.

Rosalie kicked her shin under the table. “Get your shit together. She’s one insignificant human. You’re  _ you _ , calm down.”

The truth was Edythe had never properly liked someone before. In  _ theory, _ she liked women - liked them enough in books at least, and then on film. Carlisle had even found Rosalie, undoubtedly one of the most stunning girls in the world, and hoped Edythe would be less lonely. Rosalie’s type was large, kind, and a little dumb, regardless of gender. That didn’t quite fit Edythe, and Edythe’s type was also not “intensely perfect supermodel”. They were better at being sisters, even if it usually involved insulting one another.

The fact remained that Edythe had never had a real crush. While Rosalie found Emmett, and Alice and Jasper came along together, for Edythe it was likely to be self-indulgent daydreams about Elizabeth Bennett and other Austen heroines until the end of time. It was hard to like someone when all their surface thoughts were laid so bare to her, no matter how she tried not to hear. There was more to people, of course, than the top layer of mundane chatter Edythe was tuned into, but ignoring the static left her with migraines. It took too much effort to socialize around it sometimes.

And then there was Bella.

Edythe was painfully aware of how she’d acted like an absolute freak that first day in Biology. She hadn’t meant to come across so completely batshit. She couldn’t help it if Bella stepped in front of a fan and suddenly Edythe had to repress murderous urges for the next ninety minutes. It wasn’t the kind of thing that segued smoothly into  _ Hi, want to get coffee sometime? _

So after she stopped wanting to rip everyone’s throats out, she’d asked Rosalie for dating advice. Rosalie was good at dating. Granted, she only went on dates with her husband of seventy years and the occasional girl they both liked. But still, Rosalie knew dating like Jasper knew newborns, and Edythe wasn’t very good at being cool or talking to people, so getting advice was a good idea.

Until Rosalie’s advice consisted of driving a sexy convertible, asking Bella to a concert in Paris, and generally having perfect hair and acting like a 40s movie star.

“That’s what you do?” Edythe had asked in shock.

“What,” said Rosalie, twirling her hair, “like it’s hard?”

“What concert would I even take her to?” asked Edythe in despair. “I don’t know what she listens to!”

This led to a week spent trying to find out Bella’s music taste, without asking her like a normal person would. The issue was finally resolved when Edythe read Eric Yorkie’s thoughts as he went through the playlist he’d requested from Bella. There was a lot of some band called My Chemical Romance, which Edythe had never heard of. Sixteen hours into researching the band on the internet, Carlisle found Edythe in a panic over all the songs about vampires. “She  _ knows. _ She’s onto us!”

“She’s not onto us,” said Carlisle wearily.

So here they were. Lunch ended, and the afternoon dripped by achingly slow. Forks High School broke their schedule into alternating days, which meant every other day was a day Edythe didn’t physically share a class with Bella.  Sometimes Okay a lot of the time, she checked in through other people’s thoughts. Still, it was frustrating, especially when no one was as obsessed with Bella as she was, so no one’s mind was focused on her all the time. Even Mike Newton had calmed down a little and moved on, after his incessant flirting had finally pushed Bella to pull him aside and say, “Hey, you seem cool, but you should know I’m like, so gay, dude.”

Edythe wasn’t sure how much her unbeating heart could take.

The final bell rang at last, and Edythe waited for her siblings to get to the parking lot. It wasn’t her fault if Bella was in perfect view, headphones playing  _ Thank You For The Venom _ as she loaded her backpack into that ridiculous big truck of hers. That thing was a monster on the innocent, unsuspecting roads of Forks. A straight girl could never.

Bella paused before getting in, for a moment, and her eyes swiveled around before focusing on Edythe. She seemed to want to say something, and Edythe was about to attempt a very normal and casual wave. Normal human movements, for a vampire, were like trying to run like you’re in a dream, but while you’re awake. It took practice, and normally Edythe was very good at these things, but as previously stated, she’d never had a crush before.

That was when Tyler Crowley’s van went careening through the lot, tires screeching. Before she could think, Edythe found herself holding Bella over the frozen pavement, eyes meeting shocked brown eyes, and her shoulders braced for impact.


End file.
